the thing
by chloecjcvlp
Summary: While the sparticles are on their way to the quantum nexus they come across a creature who threaten one of the sparticle lives.


-Hey guys, do you think we could stop for something to eat, I starving-.

-Shut up Reese!, do you ever stop thinking about food?-.

-Do you ever stop thinking about errrnesto? Reese said while laughing at holly stomping off in a fit.

-Sadiq, Reese has a point, we should stop and find something to eat-.

-Kat, I already told you, we'll drive until the next- what the...?-.

-why did you stop?, are we getting food?!-. Ami asked hopefully.

-no, wait in the car, Kat, Callum, come with me-.

-but we always get left in the car-. Moaned Frankie.

-shhh, be quiet, there's something on the road in front of us-.

-Sadiq, it's dark and I can't see anything, can't we wait until morning?-asked Kat.

-yeah man, who cares what it is ,let's just...Kat?- callum asked as he saw that Kat was no longer next to him.-where are you?.

-Um Callum, the thing on the road is gone-. Sadiq observed.

-Okay, this is getting kind of freaky, let's just find Kat and go-. Callum

was beginning to get scared because he couldn't find Kat anywhere.

-let's just think, we're in the middle of nowhere, Kat and something that we don't even know what it is are missing and... we're out of gas.- Sadiq tried to sound confident but his voice shook a little bit as he was talking.

-we're out of gas?!, great, I'll go and get the spare fuel.-Callum offered.

-Okay, tell the others what happened while your at it, they can help look for Kat-.

When callum finished telling everyone what happened, they all got out of the spartyvan to help look for Kat. A few minutes later sadiq called everyone over because he saw something move in the bushes. He got closer to se what it was and saw the shape of a person hiding but as he got closer he realised that it wasn't a person but some type of creature with blue skin, no hair and pointy ears.

-What is that?!- Reese asked while hiding behind sadiq.

-I don't know, you're the one with magic powers-.

-oh, shut up holly-. This time it wasn't Reese who answered holly but Kat who had turned up behind them with cuts and bruises all over her. She went straight into callums arms.

-Oh my God Kat, where we're you?, what happened to you? -asked Callum looking for any serious injuries on his girlfriend's body.

-Callum I'm fine, it was that creature, as soon as you turned your backs on me and that thing, it took me and tried to kill me but I hit it on the head with a rock and then couldn't find my way back to you, don't go near it, I don't know if it's dead or not.

-well then let's make sure it is-

-wait, wait, please don't kill me!-

-it can talk?- Callum asked while pushing his girlfriend behind him.

-Of course I can talk, what do you think I am, stupid?-

-yes if you think you can do this to Kat and get away with threatened. -why did you try to kill her?

-like you, I am very hungry and I'll eat anything I can find, I didnt dare take on you two but the girl looked like an easy target-.

-well you were wrong then, weren't you?.- Kat said, finally getting her courage back.

-no, I was right you will still die, you have been scratched by the blurten.

-what is a blurten?-. Kat asked, her fear returning.

-well that's insulting, you've never heard of the blurten?-. He looked at all their blank faces and took a guess.- A blurten is a creature who lives in the woods waiting for little kids to pass by so that he can grab them and gobble them up. Those are the lucky ones, the unlucky ones are the ones who get scratched, the blurten leaves those ones to run away so that he can watch them suffer. What happens to the ones who get scratched you ask? Well they get itchy where they were scratched at first but the they start forgetting things like their name or what year it is and then they start hallucinating that they are in a small white box with no way to get out that starts getting smaller and smaller finally their body hurts like every bone in their body is being broken bit by bit and start passing out until finally...they die.

-Callum, I think I'm going to faint.- Kat warned as she fell into his arms unconscious.

-Jeffrey, Tia, take her to the van, Reese, Frankie and Liam you too.-they all went quickly, eager to get away from the creature and to try and wake Kat up. But they also didn't want to leave the other four boys behind.

-What do we do with it? Jordan asked, not wanting to go near it even though it still couldn't move much from the hit over the head.

-tie its hands together and put something over them, i don't want anyone else getting scratched even though we don't know if it's true or not-.

-of course it's true you idiots-.

-is there a cure?- Callum asked worried that his girlfriend would die.

-of course, there's a cure for everything!- the creature said as if they were stupid.

-tell me!- Callum shouted taking hold of the creatures ears and picking him up by them.

-ahh, violence is never the answer you rude boy.-

-oh well, we'll just have to kill you then.3...2...-

-stop, stop! Okay, I'll tell you-.


End file.
